Can You Do It Everyday?:Kellic
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Sad story. Literally, I googled sad story and wrote this based off fo what I found. Was on my dA


I smiled fondly as Kellin snuggled closer to me, letting out a catlike mewl. He looked so adorable and innocent that I couldn't help but lean down and kiss the younger boy. he gave me a small grin and pulled himself into my lap. I looped my arms around his small waist and he nestled his head into the crook of my neck.

"Hey Vic?" he mumbled

"Yeah, baby?"

"You know I love you, right?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Kel. I love you too." So much more than he would ever know.

"Can you prove it?" he said, timidly.

"Uh, sure Kells. Whatever you want. I'll do anything for you." I was confused at his odd question, but I loved the boy in my arms more than anything.

"Okay." he sounded as if he was about to cry. "Then don't contact me tomorrow. Don't call or text or talk or email or tweet or anything." he gazed up at me. "And that means Mike can't either. He knows, so don't try. If you can do that for me, I'll love you forever. I swear." His blue eyes were now filled with unshed tears. He looked as if this was physically hurting him.

"Alright, baby. I'll do it for you." I said, pressing a kiss to his soft pink lips. He returned the kiss feverishly, and as we pulled away, began to sob.

"I love you, Vic. So much." He sniffled

"I love you too, Kellin. I'll prove it, I swear." I said squeezing his pale hand and pecked his cheek. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Bye, baby"

"Goodbye, Vic..."

*Le Timeskip*

The next day was hell. I never realized how much I talked to Kellin. I felt like a lost puppy without him. I decided that I would hang out with Mike to keep my mind off my boyfriend. We went to Starbucks, and began to talk.

"So did Kellin tell you?" he asked sadly

"Tell me what?" I was royally confused at this point. What was Kel keeping from me? What did Mike know that I didn't?

"Oh shit. never mind, Vic. You'll find out tomorrow." he averted his eyes and stirred his coffee.

"Mike. Tell me." I demanded.

"No."

"Mike..."

"NO."

"I swear, if you don't tell me, I tell Tony that you like him." I threatened. His eyes grew wide.

"I-I can't. I promised kellin." He finally said before quickly walking out the door. What the fuck was going on?

*Timeskip*

Finally, the hellish day ended and sleep took me, but all night, I had horrid nightmares. Kellin dying. Dying in every way before my eyes. Jumping off a cliff. Being shot. Mauled by a bear. Hit by a car. Stabbed. Slit wrists. But the worst by far was Kellin in a hospital, watching the heart monitor slow until it completely stopped.

I woke up in a cold sweat and practically flew down the street to Kellin's house, desperate to see him. I soon reached his front door and rang the bell. Kellin's mother soon answered, her eyes red and puffy from crying. A fresh wave of tears washing over her as she saw me.

"Come in, Vic." she sniffled, stepping aside to allow me in.

"What's wrong, Ms. Bostwick?" I asked, pulling the woman into a hug.

"He never told you, did he?" she asked, half to herself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so yes.' She looked at me with teary, apologetic eyes.

"Kellin is dead, dear." she whispered. I felt my heart drop. Dead? No. Kellin couldn't be dead. That would mean he was gone. No longer alive. that would mean he had left me.

"What?" was all I could choke out. "He had cancer, Vic. It was terminal. He knew he was going to die last night. But he left you this." She handed me a note. "Thank you." I murmured, accepting the letter. I tore open the envelope.

Vic-

You did it, baby. Now can you do it every day? I love you so much Vic. Don't you ever forget that. I hope that you wont miss me too much, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought this would be easier for the both of us. I hope I'll see you again someday, years from now. I love you so much, babe.

-Kellin

I stared at the note for a good twenty minutes. Kellin was gone. I felt myself collapse onto the hardwood floor, erupting into uncontrollable sobs. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
